Conventionally, there has been proposed a display device provided with a display panel in which an optical sensor included in a pixel is incorporated.
In order to manufacture the display panel, it is necessary to provide, in the pixel, the optical sensor circuit and a wiring for driving the optical sensor circuit. This arrangement causes deterioration in an aperture ratio of the pixel, compared to a display panel in which the optical sensor circuit included in the pixel is not incorporated.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration shown in FIG. 10 in which each display source wiring Sm also serves as an optical sensor output wiring Vom or a voltage supply wiring Vsm for supplying a voltage to an output AMP. This configuration makes it possible to suppress the deterioration in the aperture ratio of the pixel caused by providing the optical sensor in the pixel.